NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS
by wolfalone
Summary: Hola este es mi primer FanFiction sobre RENAGUIL también contiene leve Rukato Terrielop y Henrrury pero esta historia decidí escribirla porque hay gente que querían una historia RENAGUIL en español además que solo hay una sola historia RENAGUIL por el escritor Megaman-AZ se llama una bella amistad Bueno acepto comentarios ideas dibujos etc. espero seguir con mas historias RENAGUIL
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: VIEJAS AMISTADES

Han pasado 3 años desde la última batalla (EL EXPRESO DIGIMON FUGITIVO), ha llegado la paz en el mundo real. Takato, Henry y Rika cursaban 3° año de secundaria al parecer Iban en la misma escuela pero en grupos diferentes últimamente no podían pasar más tiempo con sus digimon, Takato siempre iba antes y después de la escuela a dejarle comida a Guilmon para el día completo, y Guilmon se sentía solo a excepción de los sábados, domingos y días de lucha contra otros digimon, en el caso de Terriermon era la misma situación de comunicación con su tamer pero podía comunicarse con Lopmon y en caso de Renamon sucedía lo mismo pero solo para entrenar con Rika. De hecho Rika empezó a salir con Takato y Henry con Jury. Para Guilmon y Renamon era estar solo la mayoría del tiempo.

Guilmon había madurado con el paso del tiempo ya no hablaba en tercera persona como solía hacer y Renamon ya no fue tan seria como solía ser.

Un día Renamon decidió salir a dar un paseo (mientras iva saltando de árbol en árbol como lo solia hacer), pues Rika salió a una cita con Takato, Renamon decidió pasar donde solían reunirse todos (en el parque) para tener buenos recuerdos, al llegar noto a Guilmon sentado debajo de un árbol así que decidió sentarse junto a Guilmon para platicar con alguien y no estar sola.

Renamon: Hola Guilmon ¿qué estás haciendo sentado debajo de este árbol?

Guilmon: Oh hola Renamon, estoy sentado debajo de este árbol recordando viejos tiempo que pasaba con Takato

Renamon: ¿Esto a que te recuerda?

Guilmon: Me recuerda a la noche cuando digievolucione a Growlmon y Takato me dio un susto para que pudiera volver a ser Guilmon y no resulto…. ¿y qué haces por aquí Renamon?

Renamon: Bueno yo pasaba por aquí para recordar viejos tiempos como tú lo estabas haciendo hace un momento

Guilmon: aaaaaaaaaa ¿todavía recuerdas cuando nos conocimos por primera vez?

Renamon: Si aún lo recuerdo, por cierto perdón por a verte golpeado y hacer que te estamparas en la reja (mientras se sonrojaba)

Guilmon: No te preocupes Renamon solo me maree un poco pero no fue nada grave veo que también has estado sola también ¿verdad?

Renamon: Si ya no he visto a Rika desde que entraron en la secundaria ¿y tú extrañas a Takato también?

Guilmon: SI lo echo de menos pero estoy feliz de que haya empezado a salir con Rika ¿tú también estas feliz por Rika?

Renamon: Si también la echo de menos también lo estoy por Terriermon al estar con Lopmon (mientras miraba al suelo)

Guilmon: ¿Que tienes estas triste Renamon?

Renamon: Si un poco (mientras se deslizaba una lagrima por su mejilla)

Guilmon: ¿Por qué?

Renamon: Es solo que he empezado estar sola otra vez y no quiero que vuelva suceder Guilmon

Guilmon: Pero no llores más, ya no estarás sola más

Renamon: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Guilmon: Porque estoy aquí sentando al lado tuyo (mientras miraba al suelo)

Renamon: Tienes razón (mientras le daba un abrazo a Guilmon), Gracias Guilmon por estar al lado mío una vez mas

Guilmon: No te preocupes siempre estaré a tu lado cuando necesites algo (se sonrojo un poco)

Renamon: ¿Guilmon?

Guilmon: Dime

Renamon ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos tú y yo?

Guilmon: Desde hace 2 años exactamente cuando entraron nuestro tamers a la secundaria

Renamon: Wow ha sido mucho tiempo entonces

Guilmon: Si… ¿oye Renamon?

Renamon: SI

Guilmon: Te parece bien ¿si tú y yo empezamos a salir como amigos de lunes a viernes para no estar solos ni uno ni otro? (Mirando al cielo)

Renamon: suena bien Guilmon (mientras le da un gran abrazo)

Guilmon: Entonces te veo mañana

Renamon: si

Guilmon: que tengas buenas noches (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Renamon: Ok buenas noches (se sonrojo y se fue a casa de Rika)

Mientras Renamon se alejaba Guilmon se quedó quieto por 2 minutos y pensó

Guilmon {Enserio le di un beso en la mejilla} y se fue a dormir en su guarida

Mientras tanto con Renamon al llegar a casa de Rika para irse a dormir en el último minuto pensó

Renamon: {Enserio me beso}

Y se fue a dormir

A la mañana siguiente Renamon despertó en su cuarto al bajar las escaleras ya le tenían en la mesa el desayuno listo a Renamon pero solo estaba la abuela de Rika, ya que Rika tenía que ir a la escuela y su madre tenía que ir a trabajar ya que era modelo

Seiko: Buenos días Renamon

Renamon: Buenos días a usted también (muy animada)

Seiko: Veo que estas muy animada ¿vas a ver a alguien muy especial?

Renamon: No es nada solo iré a ver a un viejo amigo

Seiko: Amigo ¿me puedes decir quién es?

Renamon: Es Guilmon

Seiko: aaaaa llevan mucho tiempo que no hablan verdad

Renamon: si, para ser exacta han sido 2 años

Seiko: me alegro por ti, porque he notado que no has hablado con nadie solo con Rika pero solo los sábados y domingos

Seiko: veo por la expresión en tu cara que estas muy impaciente

Renamon: Si demasiado (mientras movía la pata muy desesperada)

Seiko: Han da ve a verlo no tienes que estar siempre aquí conmigo

Renamon: ¿Enserio? Muchas gracias

Seiko: Han da corre

Renamon: Ok, aa muchas gracias por el desayuno (mientras da una reverencia de agradecimiento)

Seiko: De nada… ¿a qué hora vendrás?

Renamon: mmm… vendré como a las 9:00 pm

Seiko: Ok con mucho cuidado

Renamon: Lo tendré

Renamon salió por la puerta principal y fue en camino a ver a Guilmon. Mientras con Guilmon por la mañana cuando Takato salió a dejarle el desayuno a Guilmon

Takato: Te parece si te mudas a mi casa

Guilmon: ¿Enserio? Si si quiero

Takato: Bueno deja les aviso a mis padres que si quieres venir, pero mañana que es sábado ¿ok?

Guilmon: Ok (mientras comía un pedazo de pan)

En ese momento Takato se retiró para ir a la escuela, y después Guilmon después de comer todo el pan que Takato le dejo decidió ir a dormir por solo 30 minutos por que empezó a percibir un olor familiar y apareció Renamon enfrente de su entrada.

CONTINUARA…

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Bueno este es primer FanFiction es sobre RENAGUIL porque he visto que algunas personas han buscado FanFiction sobre RENAGUIL en español y no hay más que uno pero todavía no lo ha continuado no conozco las razones del por qué pero espero que continúe la historia que ha empezado a hacer y me llamo la atención el FanFiction se llama una bella amistad el autor es: Megaman- AZ

Acepto sus comentarios también ideas por si quieren más FanFiction de esta pareja hasta el siguiente capítulo adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: ¿PRIMER BESO?

Cuando Renamon llego a la entrada de la guarida de Guilmon y noto como si la hubiera esperado

Guilmon: Hola Renamon buenos días

Renamon: Hola Guilmon buenos días a ti también

Guilmon: ¿Qué quieres hacer el día de hoy?

Renamon No sé ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy tú?

Guilmon: pensé en ir a dar un pase por todo el parque ¿y no se quieras hacer después?

Renamon: Que te parece si vamos ir a ver las estrellas esta noche como las 6:30

Guilmon: Me parece buena idea (riéndose entre dientes)

Renamon: Entonces vamos

Cuando Guilmon se levantó Renamon se sorprendió al ver que había crecido incluso ya la alcanzo y noto que no estaba erguido

Guilmon: ¿Tienes algo Renamon?

Renamon: No es nada es solo que acabo de notar que has crecido en altura ¿cómo es que ayer no lo note?

Guilmon: A si también crecí en altura y ya no me encorvo no lo notaste por ayer solo estábamos sentados por eso

Renamon: Tienes razón

Entonces comenzaron a caminar por todo el parque y empezaron a platicar de cómo ha sido la vida de cada uno durante los últimos dos años

Al llegar la noche Renamon decidió llevar al Guilmon lugar cercano de una especie de mirador pero decidieron subirse en un árbol para poder ver la hermosa noche

Guilmon: Wow que hermoso es (mientras sus ojos amarillos brillaban en la noche)

Renamon: Ya vez te dije (mientras le daba una sonrisa)

Guilmon: Tenias razón Renamon (le da una mirada y ve como detrás del rostro de Renamon está la luna y sus ojos azules claros brillaban)

Guilmon: Te vez hermosa en la noche más cuando la luna está detrás de ti (se sonroja al decir esto)

Renamon: Muchas gracias Guilmon (y se sonroja antes de decir esto)

Ambos se habían sentado en la misma rama durante 10 minutos de ver la noche hasta que se oyó un crujido de como si una rama se fuese a romper y los dos se miran y la rama se rompe, Renamon esperaba el impacto contra el suelo pero solo sintió la amortiguación sobre Guilmon y fueron rodando colina abajo durante 30 segundos hasta que Guilmon consigue el control estando encima de Renamon

Guilmon: ¿Estas bien Renamon?

Renamon: si muchas gracias (mientras asentía con la cabeza)

Guilmon se levanta y le ofrece su mano para levantar a Renamon, Renamon acepta su ayuda de repente oyen como si unas rocas fueran cayendo en una colina, miran por la colina de donde rodaron y ven caer rocas, Guilmon se lanza junto a Renamon a un lado para que no les pasara nada y esta vez Renamon estaba encima sobre Guilmon pero sus labios pegados a los de Guilmon, se quedaron viendo los dos con un silencio incómodo y ambos sonrojados hasta que Guilmon rompe el beso

Guilmon se levanta y vuelve a ayudar a Renamon a levantarse

Guilmon: ¿Estas bien?

Renamon: s s s… si Guilmon gracias (tartamudeando)

Guilmon: Bueno tengo que irme Renamon (sonrojado)

Renamon: También tengo que irme debo de estar antes de las 9:00 pm (también sonrojada)

Guilmon: Bueno si quieres vete no quiero atrasarte

Renamon ¿Te veré el lunes?

Guilmon: si pero no vayas a la guarida ya me mudare con Takato en su casa

Renamon: Ok buenas noches Guilmon

Guilmon: Buenas noches Renamon cuídate

Renamon: Gracias

Entonces separaron sus caminos, Renamon llego a casa de Rika a las 8:58 pm

Seiko: ¿Te divertiste Renamon?

Renamon: si (un poco sonrojada por lo que paso)

Seiko: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Renamon: Si es solo que tengo sueño

Y Renamon se fue a su cuarto y antes de dormir pensó en lo que paso, mientras con Guilmon llego a las 9:15pm y cuando llego vio la comida que le dejo Takato con una nota que decía

NOTA: Guilmon te dejo tú comida comelón, mañana pasare por ti temprano para ir a jugar un rato y después ir a casa cuídate

ATTE: Takato

Guilmon procedió ir a comer después de leer la nota y pensó en lo que paso en la noche y se fue a dormir

A la mañana siguiente Guilmon fue despertado por Takato que llevaba pan para que comiera, al terminar de comer Takato y Guilmon decidieron salir a jugar un rato antes de que Guilmon ya se mudara en casa de Takato salieron para jugar con Kenta y Jirukazu, pero algo le pasaba a Guilmon que hacía que no se divirtiera como solía hacerlo, entonces Takato le pidió a sus amigos algo

Takato: Chicos creo que los veré mañana tengo que saber que tiene Guilmon, lo noto muy raro

Jirukazu: No hay problema Takato ten mucha suerte

Takato: Muchas gracias chicos

Entonces Jirukazu y Kenta se fueron junto con sus digimon. Takato decidió hablar con Guilmon para saber que tenía.

Takato: ¿Qué tienes Guilmon?

Guilmon: No es nada es que no sé cómo explicártelo

Takato: Pues decirme, Guilmon sabes que puedes confiar en mí

Guilmon: Si lo sé pero no se desde donde comenzar

Takato: Si quieres desde el principio

Guilmon: Ok

Entonces Guilmon empezó a contarle todo lo que paso ayer con Renamon, al terminar de explicarle Takato lo miro con asombro y le pregunto

Takato: ¿Y te gusto?

Guilmon: Creo que si (mirando al suelo sonrojado)

Takato: ¿Sientes algo por Renamon?

Guilmon: Creo que si… creo que me enamore de ella yo… la amo

Takato: ¿Y ella siente lo mismo por ti?

Guilmon: No lo sé, eso me pregunto y también que estará haciendo ella ahora (mientras mira al cielo)

Después decidieron ir a casa

Mientras con Renamon

Rika le había avisado a Renamon que era hora del desayuno así que Renamon decidió levantarse e ir directo a desayunar antes de irse a entrenar. Al terminar de desayunar decidieron irse a entrenar a una especie de terreno demolido pero era buen lugar para entrenar al ver Rika que Renamon no dar el mismo desempeño decidió ir a habar con Renamon

Rika: ¿Qué pasa Renamon? Te veo muy distraída te paso algo

Renamon: Lo siento Rika

Rika: Que te llego el amor (diciendo de broma)

Renamon: (Solo la miro con cara delatadora de que si le llego el amor y sonrojada)

Rika: OOOH ¿enserio?

Renamon: Creo que si

Rika: Dime quien es tu amor

Renamon: Es Gui… Gui… (Trago saliva y dijo por fin) Es Guilmon

Rika: Wow ¿pero cómo paso todo?

Renamon: No sé cómo o desde donde empezar

Rika: Pues tomate tu tiempo y si quieres desde el principio

Renamon: Ok

Después de explicarle como paso todo Rika dijo

Rika: Así es como paso todo ¿y el siente lo mismo por ti?

Renamon: No se

Después de hablar decidieron ir a caminar un rato

CONTINUARA…

Nota del autor: Bueno este fue el segundo capítulo empezare a subir más capítulos lo que sea mediados de semana y fin de semana pero creo que será más común fin de semana y entre semana será cuando tenga tiempo espero que les haya gustado

ATTE: Wolfalone


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: SENTIMIENTOS REVELADOS

Llegada la noche tanto Guilmon como Renamon al llegar a casa fueron a dormir pues eran la 9:00 pm, por la mente de Takato paso lo que le avía dicho Guilmon en la mañana así que decidió hablar con Rika en el parque. Takato le se había indicado en que parte del parque se encontrarían, así que Rika se dirigió al lugar donde le indico Takato.

Al llegar al lugar indicado Takato lo vio haciéndole una señal.

Takato: Hola Rika como estas (luego le da un beso en la boca)

Rika: Hola Takato ¿cómo has estado?

Takato: Bien ¿y tú?

Rika: Bien… ¿y para que hablaste?

Takato: Bueno dime ¿no has notado diferente a Renamon por casualidad?

Rika: Ya que lo mencionas… si ¿porque?

Takato: ¿Te dijo lo que paso en el día de ayer?

Rika: SI… no me digas que Guilmon también

Takato: Si me digo a mi también lo que paso el día de ayer

Rika: Entonces es por eso que me hablaste

Takato: Si es esa la razón del porque te hable

Rika: Bueno quiero saber si sabes sí ¿Guilmon siente algo por Renamon?

Takato: Si siente algo por Renamon y ¿ella siente lo mismo por Guilmon?

Rika: Si de echo si, siente algo por el

Takato: Que alivio por los dos no crees

Rika: si me alegro por ellos pero, como planeas que ellos dos se digan lo que sienten por el otro

Takato: Bueno estuve pensando si te parece que los llevemos aquí en el parque ay un lugar escondido que al parecer no pasa nadie de hecho parece un buen lugar para entrenar.

Rika: Ok cuéntame todo el plan

Takato: Bueno pensé si les decimos que vamos a entrenar un poco con ellos en el lugar que te señalare después como a las 12:00 pm si te parece los dejamos solos para que conversen a solas y a ver qué pasa a ver si dicen lo que sienten el uno al otro.

Rika: Me parece bien… entonces te veré mañana (y el da un beso en la boca) buenas noches Takato

Takato: Ok igual buenas noches para ti también

Y se separan sus caminos.

A la mañana siguiente decidieron realizar el plan que ingenio takato para Guilmon y Renamon. Al llegar el sitio y a la hora indicado

Takato: Bueno aquí es Guilmon que te parece

Guilmon: Es muy grande, aquí podremos entrenar bien

Takato: te dije (mientras reía entre dientes)

De repente del otro lado entra Rika con Renamon

Rika: Aquí es que te parece

Renamon: Se ve genial (mientras mira alrededor y nota la presencia de Guilmon)

Rika: que tienes Renamon (mientras ve del otro lado a Takato y Guilmon notar su presencia de las dos)….. Hola Takato

Takato: Hola Rika {parece que todo va saliendo bien a lo planeado} (pensó)

Rika: Sí quieres Renamon puedes estar con Guilmon mientras Takato y yo hablamos un poco

Renamon: Ok Rika (decía tartamudeando)

Takato: Quédate un rato con Renamon mientras hablo con Rika

Guilmon: Ok Takato (mientras mira al suelo)

Después los dos tamers empezaron a separarse de sus digimon dejándolos solos.

Los dos estuvieron en un silencio incomodo hasta que Guilmon hablo primero

Guilmon: Hola Renamon como has estado

Renamon: Bien y tu

Guilmon: También

Y de nuevo un silencio estuvo n toda la zona por 3 minutos hasta que…

Guilmon y Renamon: Con respecto a lo que paso antier en la noche… (Al mismo tiempo)

Guilmon: Tu primero Renamon

Renamon: No tu primero Guilmon

Guilmon: Bueno este yo no sé cómo decirlo

Renamon: Tranquilo puedes decirme sin preocupación

Guilmon: Ok {es que temo el rechazo por ti Renamon} (pensó)

Renamon: Y bien Guilmon

Guilmon: Ok bueno es que tú y yo somos amigos verdad

Renamon: Si {que quiere decirme} (pensó)

Guilmon: N o has pensado en que tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y me preguntaba si fuéramos algo más que amigos

Renamon: ¿Qué quieres decir Guilmon? (y se sonroja)

Guilmon: Bueno es que yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti porque eres hermosa y ¿quieres ser mi novia? (mientras mira al suelo en espera de la respuesta de Renamon)

Renamon: Bueno yo… (Y no le salen las palabras por el nerviosismo) Si si quiero ser tu novia Guilmon

Guilmon: ¿Enserio Renamon? (el corazón de Guilmon empezó a acelerar cada vez mas)

Renamon: (solo siente con la cabeza de forma positiva)

Guilmon: (saco una exhalación satisfactoria)

Renamon: (Se abalanza sobre Guilmon dándole un beso muy apasionado)

Después de que Guilmon y Renamon se declararon sus sentimientos el uno al otro empezaron a salir cada vez más después de todo eran felices el uno al otro.

Han pasado 4 meses saliendo así que Guilmon decidió dar el siguiente paso organizarle una cena romántica Renamon

Guilmon: Takato oye me harías un favor por favor

Takato: Claro amigo cuál es ese favor

Guilmon: Bueno es que invite a Renamon a una cita y quería hacerle una cena romántica para ella

Takato: Bueno Guilmon lo hare con gran gusto que planeas hacerle

Guilmon: Bueno cuando he estado con Renamon he notado que le gusta mucho lo que es la milanesa con espagueti.

Takato: Ok Guilmon para cuando es la cena romántica

Guilmon: Para el día de mañana , como a las 8:00 pm

Takato: Ok no hay problema Guilmon mañana estará lista tu cena del día de mañana sin preocupación.

Guilmon: Muchas gracias Takato (y le da un abrazo)

Mientras con Renamon

Rika: ¿Enserio te invito a una cita

Renamon: Si, me invito a una cena romántica

Rika: ¿En donde va a hacer?

Renamon: En casa de Takato

Rika: Me alegro por ti (mientras le da una sonrisa)

Renamon: Gracias Rika

Rika:¿ Cuando sera su cita y a que hora?

Renamon: Guilmon me dijo que seria mañana a las 9:00 pm

Rika: Esta bien tienes mucho tiempo, no olvides darte un baño

Renamon: No, como crees tengo que ir presentable

Rika: Desacuerdo nos vemos

Renamon: ¿A donde vas?

Rima: Con Takato

Renamon:Es cierto no me acordava, bueno nos vemos y cuiden se

Rika: Ok, tu también

Y Rika va a dar un paseo con Takato

Al día siguiente eran las 5:00 om en casa de Takato con Guilmon

Guilmon: Ya esta Takato

Takato: Tranquilo amigo estará lista para la hora de la cita

Guilmon: Ok

Takato: Mejor date un baño deves de estar presentable para tu cita

Guilmon: Tienes razón

Y con Renamon

Rika: Renamon son las 6:30 pm vete preparando para tu cita por que después estarás muy apurada

Renamon: Si Rika enseguida me doy un baño

Rika: Ok

Cuando eran las 8:30 Rika y Renamon decidieron irse camino a la cita de Renamon, cuando llegaron a Renamon le brillaron los ojos azules que tenia al ver como Guilmon tenia organizado para la cita, habia una mesa con un candelabro , un florero con rosas y al lado un plato con pan para acompañar la comida dos copas y una botella de cidra de sabor manzana (los que no conoscan la cidra es una bebida con poco alcohol y se usa para festividades ) y al fondo vio a Guilmon pero con un corbatín alrededor del cuello y ambos decidieron sentarse para empezar con la cita

Renamon: Hola Guilmon

Guilmon: Hola Renamon

Renamon Veo que organizaste bien la cita

Guilmon: Si y aún falta lo mejor

Entra Takato con dos platos con comida

Renamon: Pero Guilmon este es mi platillo favorito

Guilmon: Es que no quiero que esta noche la olvides

Renamon: Muchas gracias Guilmon te amo

Guilmon: Yo también te amo Renamon

Los dos tuvieron una noche increíble que ninguno de los dos olvidara

CONTINUARÁ...

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Bueno este fue El tercer capítulo espero que les este gustando este fic y pues nada más les traeré el próximo capitulo pronto ya si no llego a poder algún día publicar el siguiente capitulo yo les avisare hasta el próximo capitulo adiós y cuiden se

ATTE Wolfalone


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: UN CORAZON ROTO

Han pasado 10 meses desde la cena que tuvieron Guilmon y Renamon, así que Guilmon decidió dar el siguiente paso, decidió ir a ver a Renamon en el parque a las 8:00 pm para pedirle a Renamon que estuviera con él por siempre

En casa de Takato

Guilmon: Takato voy ir al parque voy ir a ver Renamon

Takato: De acuerdo Guilmon con cuidado amigo

Guilmon: SI Takato

Mientras en casa de Rika

Renamon: Ya vuelvo

Rika: Ok con cuidado

Renamon Ok

En el camino de Renamon decidió ir caminando pues no tenía mucha prisa para llegar con Guilmon pues tenía 1 hora para llegar a verlo así que decidió sentarse en una banca del parque para pensar a ver de qué quería hablar Guilmon con ella.

Después de estar pensando vio a Cyberdramon acercarse a ella y decidió hablar un rato con él para ver cómo iba su vida

Renamon: Hola Cyberdramon ¿cómo te va?

Cyberdramon: Hola Renamon, estoy bien me enterado que has estado con Guilmon durante mucho tiempo

Renamon: Si así es la verdad me siente muy bien al lado de Guilmon

Cyberdramon: Felicidades Renamon

Renamon: Pues muchas gracias Cyberdramon oye y ¿cómo esta Ryo?

Cyberdramon: Ryo se encuentra bien empezó a salir con Alice hace como un año y se la están pasando bien ¿y cómo esta Rika?

Renamon: Bien ha empezado a salir con Takato desde hace más de 3 años parece que se llevaran bien el uno al otro ¿y tú ya tienes pareja?

Cyberdramon: La verdad para ser sincero no alguien ya me la gano

Renamon: Enserio quien era tu amor

Cyberdramon: Bueno eras tú

Renamon: Oh pues la verdad lo siento mucho en verdad pero veras que encontraras a alguien más

Cyberdramon: Pues si tienes razón espero que sean felices tú y Guilmon

Renamon: Pues muchas gracias

Cyberdramon te puedo pedir un último favor antes de irme

Renamon: ¿Cuál es?

Cyberdramon: Me puedes besar ya acepte la derrota pero solo un beso sería más que suficiente

Renamon: Perdón pero no puedo

Cyberdramon: Por favor Renamon

Renamon: De acuerdo

Entonces Renamon le da un beso a Cyberdramon pero en ese momento ve a Guilmon en estado de shock al ver lo que hizo con Cyberdramon

Renamon: Guilmon no es lo que piensas de acuerdo

Solo Guilmon se queda mirando al suelo con el corazón roto

Renamon: Guilmon… Guilmon…

Guilmon: Déjame solo Renamon

Renamon: ¡Guilmon espera!

Renamon: Lo siento Cyberdramon pero debo de arreglar algo ok

Cyberdramon: Ok ve corre (todo está saliendo a lo planeado) pensó

Después de que Renamon persiguió a Guilmon para hablar de lo sucedido

Renamon: ¡Guilmon donde estas!

De repente ve la cueva de Guilmon y decidió asomarse a ver si se encontraba ahí

Renamon: ¿Guilmon?

Y ve a Guilmon llorando por lo ocurrido

De fondo de música se oye feeling every sunset heartless (sugiero que la busquen subtitulada en español)

Renamon: Guilmon deja explicarte lo ocurrido

Guilmon: Déjame solo Renamon

Renamon: Guilmon por favor déjame explicar

Guilmon: ¡No hay nada que explicar déjame solo no quiero sabe nada de ti jamás! Ya es bastante a verme roto el corazón

Solo Renamon mira abajo al suelo y sacando unas lágrimas por lo que le dijo Guilmon a gritos

Renamon: Ok Guilmon te dejo solo fue un placer tenerte conmigo

Y Renamon se va con lágrimas caminando a casa de Rika. Pasaron 20 minutos cuando llego a casa de Rika

Rika: Hola Renamon como estas…

Y Rika solo ve como Renamon se va con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo con lágrimas cayendo al suelo

Rika: Renamon… ¿Que paso?

Y Renamon solo le da una mirada con sus ojos con lágrimas y se dirige a su cuarto sin decir nada

Rika: Renamon… Renamon…

Rika se levanta del sillón y se dirige al cuarto de Renamon

Rika: Renamon ¿Qué paso?

Renamon: Es que Guilmon ya no quiere saber nada de mí

Rika: ¿Pero por qué?

Renamon: Bueno yo… es que… no sé por dónde empezar lo siento

Rika: Ok Renamon relájate y luego me cuentas todo ok

Renamon: Ok

Después de Renamon le conto todo a Rika lo que paso esa misma noche

Rika: Pero porque lo hiciste

Renamon: Bueno es que vi a Cyberdramon algo decaído y pues es por eso que lo bese

Rika: A ver si luego ustedes e pueden reconciliar espero

Renamon: Eso no me preocupa lo que me preocupa ahorita es como estará Guilmon [mientras mira a las estrellas por la ventana]

Rika: Tienes razón

Mientras en casa de Takato

Guilmon entro a casa sin decir nada

Takato: ¿Hola Guilmon como te fue?

Solo Guilmon paso del lado de el sin decir nada y con la cabeza agachada

Takato: ¿Guilmon?

Takato se dirigió a Guilmon para ver que tenía

Takato: Guilmon ¿Qué paso?

Guilmon solo dejo caer lágrimas por la pregunta

Guilmon: Es que vi a Renamon… la vi… que…

Takato: Tranquilo puedes decirme pero tranquilízate

Guilmon: Ok… Renamon beso a Cyberdramon

Takato: ¡QUE! ¿Pero tú lo viste?

Guilmon: Si o vi y me rompió el corazón

Takato: Lo siente Guilmon pero creo que ha de saber una buena explicación

Guilmon: No creo y ya no quiero saber nada de ella nunca más (mientras lloraba)

Llegada las 10:00 pm los tamers decidieron salir para hablar sobre el tema para ver si tenían una solución a su problema

Takato: Hola Rika como estas

Rika: Hola Takato

Los tamers decidieron hablar de lo ocurrido con sus compañeros digimon, cuando terminaron de hablar…

Takato: Entonces eso te dijo Renamon que no fue un beso sinceró

Rika: Exacto es por eso que los vio besarse

Takato: Bueno me alegro pero, como aremos para que nuestros compañeros vuelvan a hablarse uno al otro

Rika: Tengo una idea

Takato: Cual es esa idea

Rika: Bueno Guilmon vive contigo no

Takato: Si

Rika: Ok mañana es fin de semana. Mira les decimos temprano que a las 2:00 pm los encontremos en el parque en un lugar cerca de la guarida de Guilmon y allí dejaremos que los dos hablen para que Guilmon sepa la verdad

Takato: De acuerdo espero que funcione

A la mañana siguiente los tamers les dijeron a las 8:00 am a qué hora y en qué lugar se iban a encontrar

Al llegar Renamon noto que Rika no estaba así que decidió sentarse un momento a esperarla de repente al pasar 5 minutos llega Guilmon y Renamon decide hablar con el de lo que paso

Renamon: Guilmon espera no te vayas por favor escúchame

Guilmon: ¿Renamon? ¡Qué quieres ahora!

Renamon: Explicarte lo sucedido por favor

Guilmon: De acuerdo

Renamon le conto todo lo que paso con ella y Cyberdramon

Renamon: En verdad lo siento mucho Guilmon

Guilmon: Ok te perdono pero…

Renamon: Pero que

Guilmon: En serio te perdono pero no podemos ser ya nada más ni siquiera amigos

A Renamon se le parte el corazón al oír esto y Guilmon se levanta y se va

Renamon: Ok Guilmon ya no te molestare más

Al separarse Guilmon unos 50 metros oye un grito de Renamon que provenía donde estaba hace un rato con ella

Guilmon: ¡¿Renamon?!

Y solo ve a Renamon que estaba sujeta del cuello por alguien

Guilmon: Pero tu…

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Bueno este fue el capítulo 4 espero que haya sido de su agrado si gustan pueden seguir la historia para que no se pierdan más capítulos de esta historia también pueden comentar para saber cómo a la gente le gusta esta historia pero eso si con respeto por favor bueno los veré en el siguiente capitulo adiós


	5. ¿POR QUE?

CAPITULO 5: ¿POR QUE?

Guilmon: Eres tu… Cyberdramon ¿pero por qué?

Cyberdramon: Hasta que apareciste Guilmon, vamos no vas a atacarme

Guilmon: Primero suéltala

Cyberdramon: con gusto

Cyberdramon lanza a Renamon contra un árbol haciendo que se desmalle por el impacto

Guilmon: Renamon… la pagaras caro

Cyberdramon: Ahora si ataca

Guilmon le lanza una bola de fuego pero Cyberdramon lo esquiva

Cyberdramon: Esto será fácil

Guilmon utiliza garras afiliadas y a ataca a Cyberdramon, le logra dar en el brazo izquierdo

Cyberdramon: Me la pagaras

Cyberdramon taclea a Guilmon y Guilmon cae al suelo y Cyberdramon lo agarra del cuello y lo alza

Cyberdramon: Di tus últimas palabras

Guilmon le sostiene el brazo a Cyberdramon y le lanza una bola de fuego y logra impactar en el pecho de Cyberdramon

Cyberdramon: Ahora veras (y mira a un lado a Renamon y la sostiene del cuello) a ver qué te parece esto y saca un cuchillo de su espalda

Guilmon: Nooooooooooooo

Y solo se ve sangre en el árbol

Cyberdramon: Pero que….

La sangre es de Guilmon el cuchillo de Cyberdramon fue encajado en el abdomen

Renamon entre abre los ojos y no ve lo que cree

Renamon: Guilmon…. (Con voz muy débil) y se vuelve a desmallar

Cyberdramon quita el cuchillo del abdomen de Guilmon y Guilmon se arrodilla del dolor y Cyberdramon le da una patada

Cyberdramon: Ahora si vas tu Renamon

Guilmon otra vez se interpone entre el cuchillo y Renamon pero esta vez le da en el brazo izquierdo y usa garras afiladas contra Cyberdramon y le logro dar en el hombro

Cyberdramon: Ahora morirás

Guilmon taclea a Cyberdramon llevándoselo contra un árbol pero Cyberdramon se logra liberar y hace que se lleve a Guilmon estampándolo contra el árbol y Guilmon cae en el suelo

Cyberdramon: Ahora morirás

Le encaja a Guilmon otro cuchillo en el pecho, lo toma por el cuello alzándolo

Cyberdramon: En poco tiempo morirás tiempo suficiente para que veas morir a Renamon y lo tira en el suelo

Guilmon ve como se aproxima a Renamon pero no puede hacer nada no tiene fuerzas suficientes para poder atacarlo

Cyberdramon: Ahora vas tu Renamon

Renamon solo abre los ojos viendo a Cyberdramon a punto de matarla pero…un cuchillo le atraviesa en la cabeza asiendo que muera

Renamon solo cae y no puede ver lo que paso

Renamon: ¿Guilmon? ¿Dónde estás?

Renamon solo ve como ay un charco de sangre alrededor de el. Renamon se aproxima a Guilmon

Renamon: Guilmon noooooo… aguanta por favor

Guilmon: Renamon estas bien. (Con pocas fuerzas) solo distingue un color amarrillo borroso y reconociendo la voz

Renamon: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?

Guilmon: Porque te amo (tosiendo poca sangre)

Guilmon: Lamento no a verte creído al a verme explicado perdóname

Renamon: No tu perdóname creo que es peor a ver roto tu corazón que no a verme creído

Guilmon: Espero que llegues a ser feliz con otro digimon (con una sonrisa)

Renamon: No, yo quiero estar contigo no con otro digimon

Guilmon: Me queda poco tiempo

Renamon: No digas eso (y le da un abrazo) No me dejes Guilmon… aguanta (se deslizan lagrimas)

Guilmon: Lo siento Renamon (y de desmalla)

Renamon: Guilmon… Guilmon… Ayuda por favor (gritando)

En ese momento llegan Takato y Rika

Rika: que paso Renamon

Renamon: Lo siento Takato (y mira a Takato)

Takato: Tranquila todo va a salir bien no te preocupes Guilmon es fuerte y podrá aguantar esto

Rika: Pero dinos que paso

Renamon: Ok (con lágrimas en los ojos)

Después de que Renamon les contara todo decidieron ir a la cueva donde antes vivía Guilmon

Takato: Rika me puedes pasar un hilo y una ajuga por favor

Rika: Para que

Takato: Recuerda que en la escuela nos enseñaron como tratar heridas graves por ejemplo Guilmon puede recuperarse poco a poco pero necesito cerrar las heridas que tiene

Rika: Es cierto ok deja voy por hilo y ajuga

Renamon: ¿Takato?

Takato: Mande

Renamon: Enserio se recuperara Guilmon

Takato: Si se recuperara pero hay que darle tiempo para que llegue a recuperase bien

Renamon: Ok Takato enserio lo siento

Takato: No te preocupes Renamon no es tu culpa, quien iba a saber que Cyberdramon aria algo así

Renamon: Tienes razón,….. Quiero estar sola por un momento

Takato: Ok

Renamon solo se va de árbol en árbol sin decir nada más

Rika: Ya llegue Takato

Takato: Ok dámelas por favor

Rika: Ten, enserio sabes lo que haces

Takato: Si lo estoy

Mientras con Renamon se acostó en una rama de un árbol

Esto es mi culpa (pensó con los ojos cerrados)

No es tu culpa….

Renamon abrió los ojos ¿Quién está ahí?

Guilmon: Soy yo Renamon

Renamon: Pero si estabas con Takato y Rika

Guilmon: Si y lo estoy

Renamon: ¿Pero cómo?

Guilmon: Es porque esto es un sueño

Renamon: Como que un sueño

Guilmon: Si es un sueño mírame como estoy bien ahora parpadea

Renamon: ok (cierra los ojos y los abre)

Guilmon: No te alteres como vez

Renamon: Con las heridas anteriormente tenías al pelear contra Cyberdramon (desliza unas lágrimas en su rostro)

Guilmon: Tranquilízate (le quita las lágrimas con las garras)

Renamon: Pero es que todo es mi culpa

Guilmon: Recuerdas que me preguntaste porque me quite el cuchillo y salvarte

Renamon: Si

Guilmon: ¿Que te dije?

Renamon: Porque me amas

Guilmon: Exacto y haría cualquier cosa por que sigas con vida y seas feliz

Renamon: pero…

Guilmon: No hay pero solo despierta

Guilmon: Renamon

Guilmon: Renamon despierta

Rika: Renamon despierta

Renamon: Mande Rika

Rika: Parece que tenías una pesadilla

Renamon: Lo siento

Rika: Ok Renamon Takato y yo nos iremos

Renamon: Y Guilmon

Takato: Esta en su antiguo escondite

Renamon: Puedo cuidar de el esta noche

Takato: Si por que no

Renamon: Muchas gracias buenas noches a ustedes

Rika: Buenas noches

Takato: Buenas noches

Renamon: se va a la guarida de Guilmon

CONTINUARA…

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Aquí está el 5to capitulo, quiero pedir una disculpa por que no sube capítulos en este mes y medio porque fui de vacaciones y entre a la preparatoria les pido una disculpa de corazón, el siguiente capítulo será el último lo verán el siguiente domingo y no se quieran más historias de RenaGuil u otras historias diferentes pueden decirme sin ningún temor bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo


End file.
